


Sisterly Dares, Birthday Woes, and Whipped-Cream Dreams

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Arthur/Leon/Gwaine (mentioned), Boys In Love, Cheeky Merlin (Merlin), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Flirting, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Leon/Gwaine (mentioned), M/M, Masturbation, Merlin/Will (mentioned), Mutual Pining, Rimming, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: Arthur has been in love with Merlin for two years and Merlin has been in love with Arthur for two years. Will Arthur finally get over himself and allow them to be happy? Merlin, with the help of a chocolate mug cake, certainly hopes so.





	Sisterly Dares, Birthday Woes, and Whipped-Cream Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I asked Merlin Chatzy to give me three words as prompts and Penn gave me the following: _chocolate mug cake_. Thank you soooooo much for the awesome prompt, Penn!
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“It’s okay, Leon. I’ll be fine. The light’s still on so Merlin hasn’t gone to bed yet. I’ll ring you tomorrow, yeah?” Arthur said as he leaned into the car and chuckled as Gwaine shooed him away with his hand. “Impatient are we? Is your little bottom getting impatient?” Arthur couldn’t help but add as he looked in between Gwaine and Leon. 

Gods, what Arthur wouldn’t give to be going home with them… the idea of Leon and Gwaine fucking without him didn’t seem at all right. 

But this was his doing, wasn’t it?

He had no one to blame but himself.

Deciding it best he not give Gwaine an opportunity to comment, Arthur took his leave. It was a given that Gwaine would send him a text in about an hour telling him how good his little bottom felt. 

He loved rubbing this in Arthur’s face.

If only Gwaine really was rubbing something in Arthur’s face.

Why oh why had he listened to Morgana?

Pushing away the bitterness that he was definitely not going to be getting any, Arthur looked towards the small house Merlin lived in and hoped he hadn’t fallen asleep because once in the land of z’s the world could end and Martians could invade and Merlin would sleep straight through it.

Arthur had found this out the hard way… more than once.

He made his way to the front door and knocked as he looked around. He had slept on this porch more than a few times, and normally he wouldn’t mind doing so again, but it was rather cold out and he wasn’t feeling the best as he’d had a few too many pints.

He heard movement and thanked the gods that Merlin kept horrible hours.

Staying up all hours of the night was an advantage to being a student… an advantage Arthur regretfully could no longer claim. Oh how he missed those days of partying until all hours, getting pissed out of his mind, not having a care in the world, and he could go on and on.

Merlin had at least one, perhaps two years of this heavenly time of life left.

The door opened and a disheveled Merlin greeted him—his hair was sticking up in every direction possible and his pants were on backwards. Arthur very nearly commented on the latter but decided not to. But he did wonder why Merlin bothered putting them back on at all. It wasn’t as if Arthur hadn’t seen him naked and mid-wank before.

Best not to think about that, Arthur thought, hoping his face hadn’t given him away. Not that it mattered. Merlin was quite aware of how Arthur felt.

“Looks like I interrupted you and your hand. Who were you wanking to this time, Merlin?” Arthur asked, unable to help himself as he entered the small sitting room and looked disapprovingly at the coffee table that was covered in crisps bags and beer cans. Oh, and to top off the decor there was a discarded condom underneath. Arthur quickly looked away—he really didn’t want to know whose cock that had been on—and had a sinking feeling as he looked towards Merlin’s bedroom.

“You know who I was thinking of. And don’t look so sad, clotpole. Will left an hour ago. I fell asleep and lucky for you I heard Leon’s car,” Merlin added as he nonchalantly removed his pants and turned them around before donning them again and grinning at Arthur, who most assuredly was not staring. 

Merlin retrieved the used condom and threw it in the rubbish bin. “Will says hi.” The wink as he said this was to show that he meant nothing by it; he was merely taking the piss out of Arthur… as well as reminding him what he was missing.

Arthur got the message loud and clear. He glared. He got on with Will only because he felt he had no choice, but if it were up to him he would run Will off and tell him to never come back. 

“You certainly are a chatty one tonight. I like you better when you are a happy drunk. A sullen Arthur makes me sad.” Merlin gathered the empty crisps bags and they joined the discarded condom.

Arthur shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t know what to say.

“Well, I guess Leon and Gwaine were going to fuck, and since you couldn't join in the fun they didn’t want you there?” Merlin plopped down on the sofa and grabbed a beer before turning on the telly. “Is that what has you in a strop? Want one?” he held out the beer to Arthur.

Arthur, still standing in the same place he had been for the past few minutes, decided he needed to get over himself and stop brooding. He moved to sit beside Merlin and took the offered beer. He shouldn’t—he was already pissed—but what would one more do… other than push him towards passing out.

He needed something to eat.

“You haven’t eaten all evening have you?” Merlin asked, years of practice behind him as he stood and made his way into the kitchen. “I haven’t been to the grocers in a week, but I can make you a chocolate mug cake. Freya taught me how to make them last week,” he yelled out, no doubt pleased with himself.

Arthur’s stomach nearly protested as he closed his eyes and leant back so his head rested against the back of the sofa. Yes, he desperately needed food, but no, he did not need a _chocolate mug cake_. It sounded absolutely revolting. But it was food and he guessed his body wouldn’t care what food he put into it to absorb the beer he was about to imbibe.

Sometime later he felt Merlin sit down beside him so he forced himself to open his eyes and take the offered mug that had some frothy shite on the top. And was that a cherry on top? Arthur rolled his eyes and noticed that Merlin had made himself a mug cake as well.

Of course he had.

There was little doubt that the boy lived on these things now. His eating habits were horrid. It was a wonder he wasn’t a diabetic with all the sugar he ate on a daily basis.

They ate their cake in companionable silence as they listened to a bloke regale them with the story of some place in Ireland. Arthur very nearly fell asleep, but the thought of waking up to an empty sofa without Merlin kept him awake. 

“So I guess you didn’t pull tonight?” Merlin asked as the show ended and as the next in the series began. As he said this, he looked at Arthur beneath his lashes and smiled, taunting Arthur.

Damn him.

Everyone, the two of them included, knew that the only person Arthur wanted to pull was Merlin. The two had been playing this game for the past two years and Merlin was intent on winning this game. The prize… Arthur. To be sure, Arthur had every intention of Merlin winning. 

Just not at this moment.

Arthur watched the spoon as it disappeared into Merlin’s mouth and wondered how Merlin could make eating chocolate cake look so fucking sexy. And why in the hell was he doing this?

Merlin knew.

And he had agreed.

He knew that Arthur wanted him. He knew that Arthur needed no encouraging. The only reason he and Arthur had not already fucked on every surface in this flat like dogs in heat was because Merlin was seventeen and Arthur had a strict rule that he did not bugger boys who weren’t eighteen. It was a stupid rule, really, but it was what it was and Arthur had waited this long so surely he could wait two more months. 

It wasn’t Arthur’s fault that Merlin had entered Camelot University at the age of sixteen with his beautiful blue eyes that had pierced Arthur’s eighteen-year-old-soul and damned him to eternity. 

Arthur had wanted Merlin from that very first day.

And Merlin knew this.

Cheeky bugger. Merlin was not making this easy.

And not only did Merlin know Arthur’s reasoning for not jumping his bones, he also knew that Arthur was currently on a self-imposed sabbatical where sex was concerned, even if that hadn’t been his intention.

 _That_ was the reason Arthur was here tonight.

On most any other night, Arthur would have gone home and would now be balls-deep in Leon, and Gwaine would be pounding him into the bed.

But on New Year’s Eve Arthur had made the stupidest New Year’s Resolution ever. He had said he would go without sex for the months of January and February.

He had only done this because he had been pissed. Morgana had dared him to do it—she had said there was no way he would ever make it a month without having his cock buried in someone’s arse. He had taken the challenge and for shits had said he could do it for two months.

What in the hell had he been thinking?

But despite everyone (well, Gwaine) telling him there was no way in hell he’d make it, he only had ten days to go.

He could do this.

He would do this.

But holy crap, Merlin eating chocolate cake, leaving crumbs of it lingering on his lips, a dollop of whipped cream on his nose…

This was so not fair.

“You know I didn’t, Merlin. Thanks to Morgana, I won’t be pulling for ten more days yet.”

“Oh, right, your sister the task master whipped you into shape and made you take a vow of chastity. Remind me to never let her get me pissed.”

“Haha,” Arthur said, but he couldn’t help the sardonic smile that broke out across his face. It really had been so very stupid of him to allow himself to be pushed into such a ludicrous dare. He should have learned his lesson when at the age of fifteen she had dared him, thirteen at the time, to kiss a girl.

For most thirteen year old boys this would have been a fun dare, but, for Arthur, who had only days before come out to his sister, it had been a nightmare.

But he had done it like a good little brother.

“So, in ten days you’ll be ramming that cock of yours into Leon, yeah?” Merlin asked, looking a bit wistful.

Arthur shook his head as he took another bite of the cake, which was really quite good, but what he really wanted to do was lick that damned whipped cream off of Merlin’s nose.

“Gwaine?” Merlin grinned and winked. “Or maybe Gwen. I heard she got back from Florence yesterday.”

Arthur decided to ignore Merlin, and for some time neither spoke as they continued to eat their mug cake.

“You know who I’d rather be with.”

“Yeah, but I’m not eighteen yet, so unless you get over yourself and decide I’m old enough to decide whom I want to be with, I guess you’re stuck with Gwaine and Leon, who you do deem able to know what they want.” With this said, Merlin stood and took the empty mug from Arthur. “Some of us aren’t so lucky.” Then he walked into the kitchen.

Well damn. What was Arthur to say to that?

But in truth, Arthur knew exactly what there was to say to that.

The time for talking was over, so there was absolutely nothing to say to that.

Damn Morgana.

And Damn Arthur’s self-imposed restrictions.

Taking a deep breath, he stood and made his way into the kitchen.

Merlin was standing at the sink, the water running, but he wasn’t washing the mugs. He was looking out the window and seemed to be a million miles away.

Arthur took the few steps it took to reach Merlin and wrapped his arms around him. Merlin turned his head and opened his mouth, but Arthur placed a finger over Merlin’s lips and shushed him before turning off the water and taking Merlin’s hand in his and leading him through the sitting room into the bedroom. Once inside, Arthur sat Merlin on the bed and knelt before him, his hands on either side of Merlin’s legs.

“I think I’ve made you wait long enough, wouldn’t you agree?”

Merlin nodded. “But what about Morgana?”

“What about Morgana indeed,” Arthur said, a smirk on his face. “My sister knew that I would never be able to last two months. I did try, truly, I did, but I don’t want to try anymore, and neither do I want to wait until April for your birthday. I guess the only question now is do you want to wait? For two years you have known we would do nothing until you were eighteen. Do you want to keep that timetable or do you want to do this tonight?”

Arthur’s answer was to be pounced upon and tackled to the ground. Merlin attacked his neck before moving down to his stomach. Arthur had the urge to slow Merlin down—at this rate he wasn’t going to last—but didn’t have the heart to do so. This was Merlin’s night and if he came in his pants before they made it into the bed, then so be it. Arthur would make sure Merlin came as many times as was humanly possible in the next two days.

“Am I going too fast?” Merlin asked, pulling back and panting as he ran his hands down Arthur’s face. “Sorry. I just… have waited so long for this… for you. You have no idea how much I want you.”

Arthur took Merlin’s hands in his and kissed each of his fingers before leaning in and capturing Merlin’s lips in their first proper kiss. It was heavenly. He then pulled back. “I’m sorry I made you wait so long. I don’t even know why. You’ve been legal for some time. I just… I don’t know.”

Merlin shushed Arthur with another kiss and eventually they ended up naked in Merlin’s bed.

Arthur had many plans for Merlin, but for the moment he enjoyed lying on his back and feeling Merlin as he kissed, bit, caressed, licked, and teased him with his fingers. Arthur would never tire of this.

“Turn over,” Merlin said, interrupting Arthur’s thoughts.

Arthur nearly said no, that this night was meant to be about him taking care of Merlin, but on second thought he decided he should probably keep that to himself and allow Merlin to do as he pleased. He pushed up on his elbows and kissed Merlin before he turned over and rested his head on his arms. He was curious what was about to happen.

He knew what Merlin liked others to do to him because Merlin had never been shy about telling him, but he didn’t know what Merlin liked to do to someone else. 

He was about to find out.

“Spread your legs as wide as you can.”

Arthur swallowed and did as asked. “I always wondered if you were bossy in bed.”

“Oh, if you think this is bossy, just wait.” Merlin chuckled, but then he cleared his throat. “I have been prepared for this night for some time, Arthur. In a few minutes I am going to ask you to open that drawer and take out a condom and lube, and I am going to take them from you and put them on you. Then I am going to ask you to fuck me until I scream.”

Oh gods. Arthur felt his cock fill some more. He tried speaking but couldn’t, which was a good thing because in the next second Merlin’s fingers breached him. Arthur squirmed. He wanted those fingers to fill him. He started pushing into them.

For several minutes more fingers joined the two that were already there, and Arthur enjoyed the feeling of Merlin spreading his arse cheeks further apart. It was almost too much and Arthur had to bite down on the pillow in front of him to keep from screaming out.

“I want to hear you scream, and I want you to come for me, Arthur. I know you want to wait until you are in me but I want to see you come from what I am doing to you.”

How was Arthur to say no to that?

And when he felt a mouth on him, a tongue breaching him, and saliva coating his insides… Arthur screamed out and came in a gush. He had never come this quickly—he had always prided himself on his self-control and ability to curb his urges.

But this… Merlin… he was a beast of a different kind and Arthur knew that he would go to the ends of the earth to satisfy him.

Merlin covered Arthur with his body and kissed the back of his neck. “You are beautiful, Arthur, and you are mine. I’ve watched as you’ve gone with Gwaine and Leon for the past two years. I’ve known that you were fucking and being fucked by them and I had to accept it. I did even though it hurt me. I have loved you from afar for two years. But now you have allowed me in and I hope you plan on me staying so I can love you like I’ve dreamed of since the day we met.”

Arthur felt the tears as they burned at the edges of his eyes. He did not deserve Merlin. “Yes,” was all he could say.

“Are you ready to fuck me now?” Merlin whispered into Arthur’s ear before he moved off of him and turned onto his side.

Arthur reached over, opened the bedside table drawer, and retrieved the condom and lube before he turned on his side and ran his hand down Merlin’s cheek. “I’m ready, but first I need to do something,” he said with a mischievous grin.

Merlin looked a bit confused, but when Arthur leant forward and kissed the tip of Merlin’s nose and licked it, Merlin grinned as he saw the whipped cream. He then kissed Arthur and ended up with some of the cream in his mouth.

As they battled to see who could end up with more cream in their mouth, Arthur thought that he could spend every night for the rest of his life like this.


End file.
